scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise Of Lies
Rise Of Lies is the eighth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang are driving along a highway and take a wrong exit. They end up in a town terrorized by an identity monster, and can they figure out who (as the monster) is stealing from all the town's shops? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are moseying along the highway, bored out of their skulls by listening to Daphne's seriously boring CD on how to be beautiful. Fred takes a wrong exit, not noticing it is to the small town of Amatre, Kentucky. When they arrive in Amatre, a woman flies out and Fred swerves to avoid her. The Mystery Machine crashes into a fire hydrant, leaving something to be fixed. The woman calls the town mechanic, who tells them that a part of the van is broken and it will take until the next day to be fixed. So the gang asks the woman where an hotel is. The woman says she is Carla Maskanta, the mayor of the town. She tells them that they can stay in her huge house. The gang tell her about them, and she asks them if they can help the town with the so-called Identity Monster. This guy can transform into anyone, a quick-change artist. He then goes into the bank or something wearing a hat or bandages or something to stop his face from being recognized and says he wants to withdraw money or something like that. When they go outside, they change into a creepy all black monster and run off with the money. The mayor also tells them that the bank tried to stop people wearing hats or something, but it didn't work. The gang decides to investigate. Later, they arrive at the mayor's house. Her husband, Jake, asks her who they are. She tells him they are here to investigate, and he replies that there is no such thing as the Identity Monster, only the citizens not remembering what they withdrew. He also wishes his wife was not a mayor so they could live a simple life with lots of money. He heads to his room, accidentally dropping something: a picture of "Quichanart" the famous quick change artist from 1905, masked in cape, so the gang does not know who he is. They reason if they figure out who is behind the cape, that's the Identity Monster. The gang put down their bags and start investigating by heading to the newspaper building. The editor, Fanner P. Smith, tells them he has some newspaper articles about the monster and shows them to the gang. Velma notices that there are several pictures of the monster; he looks like a black blob carrying money. The editor has always been hoping for a good story, and this is it. Daphne is suspicious of him. The gang head outside and examine the newspaper. They think this is going to be harder than it looks. Suddenly a citizen bursts out of the bank, and quickly changes into a black blob. The gang follow him, but Shaggy and Scooby head the other direction. So this is Fred's way of splitting up without saying it. Shaggy and Scooby end up in a magic store. They quickly realize where they are, and ask the owner if she can explain about quick-change artist. The owner replies that she herself is an expert of the quick-change, almost like the next generation of Quichanart. She explains that if they follow her she will show them. She leads them down to the basement. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls are chasing the blob. He appears to move quickly, even in the shape of a blob. Fred and the girls follow him all the way to the outskirts of town, near a small barn. The blob goes inside the barn, followed by the girls and Fred. They appear to have lost him inside, as it seems no one is inside. They find a clue that looks to be part of a video camera, the memory disk. Finding nothing else, they head back to the mayor's place. At the magic shop, the owner has lead Shaggy and Scooby to the basement, and find various materials of the quick-change art. Almost nothing of interest appears. The owner tells them that quick-change artists need to be very quick with their hands, thus inducing "quick changing". Shaggy finally spots something interesting: a big black cloth fashioned to look like a blob. Shaggy questions the owner about it and she tells him that the cloth is the easiest form of quick-change; all the performer needs to do is drape the cloth over him or her. Shaggy asks if he can borrow it, and the owner replies yes. Lastly, the owner tells them that she trained an apprentice, but she cannot remember the name; only that the last name began with "Mask" and that the person was a male. Scooby and Shaggy start heading back to the house. Meanwhile in the house, Fred and the girls are examining the clues. Shaggy and Scooby come inside. Velma then examines the citizens in the newspaper, and what has been stolen from them and where. Suddenly, she sees a pattern. She quickly transports the information to her computer and figures out where the Identity Monster will strike next. The gang head to the travel agency and hide outside. After a little bit of waiting, a citizen comes out and changes into the blob. The gang secretly follow him all the way to the barn, and immediately after he enters, they come in and he has not yet disappeared. He quickly presses a secret button in the wall, and the floor opens. He goes down, followed by the gang. Suddenly the floor starts coming down and the gang have to run to avoid being flattened. The blob disappears before the gang can follow him. Fred decides to split up. He and the girls will go right, Scooby and Shaggy left. They decide to meet at the exact point where they are in one hour. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are searching along. Suddenly they find a old photo on the ground of Fanner standing next to a shop-his shop, they guess-of incredibly lifelike masks. Suddenly Scooby realizes who the monster is and runs to the rest of the gang to prevent them from getting into trouble, leaving Shaggy to run after him. Fred and the girls have heard the blob's voice from inside. They hide. When the blob comes out, the gang goes in. But when they try to get out, it's locked. The voice of the blob comes from behind the door and tells them no one can escape from him. Scooby and Shaggy are running along, Scooby in front. Scooby quickly tells Shaggy who the ghost is, but whispered so the viewer can't hear. They stop near a little wall that has bricks that jut out, creating a hiding place. Scooby does not want to wait, and, hearing the monster coming, tackles him and Shaggy sets the others free. The Identity Monster is revealed to be Jake Maskanata, who both wanted the money and wanted his wife to quit being mayor, hoping the monster would intimidate her. Scooby was the one who figured it out. He realized that the mayor's husband, Jake Maskanata, did it considering the clues. He figured the first clue was no help, neither was the second clue, only knowing what it was about, but the third clue really helped. The black cloth was easy to put on; you just had to do it very quickly. And the magic shop owner told them about her apprentice: "Mask" as in Maskanata. The gang then figured it must be Fanner, then, because he wasn't trained, and the black cloth was easy. The video camera was nothing, just a crazy boy who dropped his video memory chip. The last clue, however, was the deciding one. Since Fanner had a store that sold incredibly lifelike masks, why did he need bandages? So Scooby figured out it was Jake. The episode ends with Scooby pretending to be the blob. Cast and characters Villains *Identity Monster Suspects Culprits Locations *USA **Kentucky ***Amatre ****Barn ****Magic shop ****Mayor's house ****Newspaper building Notes/trivia *This episode is an hour-long special for unknown reasons, probably celebrating the first Saturday after the first episode of Scooby-Doo. *This episode is considerably dark, comparable to Escape From Mystery Manor or Pawn Of Shadows from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Several times, the blob has a spot of white on his cloak. *Velma loses her pleats in the barn. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *The photo of Quichanart is in color but in a small corner the date read 1905; at that time they didn't have color. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "Let's...oh never mind." -'Fred' "First, make a plan on where and how you will buy lipstick. Next, head to the store where you will buy lipstick. Next..." -'Daphne Blake's fashion CD' "The next generation of Quichanart? You mean he had a daughter?" -'Shaggy' "No one escapes from the wrath of the Identity Monster! Except maybe Houdini..." -'Identity Monster' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes